Blanket
by msdancify
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around a precious moment between Renesmee and each of the Cullens respectively.
1. Edward

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Edward POV

I sat at the piano. Thinking of a song I could play to Renesmee when she got back from her "playdate" with Jacob at the reservation. It's a wonder she even got to go at all, but Bella worked her magic on me and somehow made me agree to this. It was a nice day out. Carlisle told us it was too sunny for us to appear in public. It was at least 80 degrees outside, a first for Forks. Alice, Jasper, and Bella were hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were working in the garage, and Carlisle and Esme were admiring the new additions to her garden.

I heard Renesmee's thoughts from about a mile out. She was upset about something. I met her at the door. She smelled so nice. Maybe it's time I hunt as well. Her face was flushed red, and her hair was disheveled. She looked uncomfortable.

"Daddy, I'm so hot. It's really humid and sticky out there!" She whimpered

"Come here sweetheart, sit with me on the couch. I'll cool you down."

We sat down on the sofa. I laid her down in my lap, resting her head against my shoulder. She sighed in relief. I just watched her. She was so beautiful. A perfect mix of Bella and myself. I couldn't help myself from getting lost in the depths of her beautiful brown eyes. She looked over at me quizzically.

"When did you and Momma meet?" She asked.

"Three years ago, in Biology class. Your mom was still human, and she had just moved here to live with Grandpa Charlie. She became my lab partner. Her scent was amazing. I almost lost control, but I somehow managed to keep her alive. I'm so glad I did sweetheart, because you and your mother are the two most important people in the whole entire world. I love you both with all my heart. Even though it doesn't beat."

She stared at me for a moment, and then rolled those beautiful eyes of hers.

"You almost ate Mom?" She gawked at me. "She was right when she told me she got into dangerous situations after meeting you!"

I laughed. Bella walked in the door. She kissed Renesmee's head, and then lightly brushed her lips against mine. She sat down next to the two of us. We reminisced some more about Bella's klutzy human days. Suddenly Renesmee shivered.

"Daddy, this was nice, but I'm cold now. Maybe Jakey can warm me up."

Bella and I looked at each other for a brief second, and then I spoke up.

"How about a blanket instead?"


	2. Alice

**I have decided to make Blanket a series of one-shots centering around Renesmee with each family member. Edward was the first chapter, now Alice.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Alice POV**

Jasper leaned in to kiss me. His golden eyes full of awe. I heard a small rap on our bedroom door. Jasper sighed, but went over to open the door. It was Renesmee. She looked nervous about something, and she looked scared to speak. Jasper looked at me then left. He understood Renesmee's need for girl time. He kissed her bronze curls, and went downstairs to watch some baseball game with Edward.

"Come here baby girl." I said patting the bed next to me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Grandpa Carlisle said you were all going back to high school. I'm afraid that you all won't have time to spend with me. I don't like when you leave, I never know if you will come back." She wept into my shoulder. I thought back to when Jasper and I went looking for another half-breed. My heart sank.

"Nessie, I promise, every time we leave from here on out, you can count on all of us to be back. We all love you so much." "We will be back at 2:30 every day. I will even do my homework while you are sleeping so we can spend a lot of time together." She looked up at me. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. I pulled her close.

"Is anything else bothering you?" I ask.

"Well… uh I'm really worried about Uncle Jasper. He always looks so sad whenever he's thirsty. Should I stay away? Am I causing him pain?" She whimpered, her voice breaking on pain. My non-beating heart wrenched at the sound of these words. I heard Jasper's breathing hitch downstairs. The house was suddenly silent. Rosalie's weight shifted upstairs. Esme let out a dry sob.

"Honey, you and I both know that your Uncle Jasper loves you very, very much. It would make him more sad if you left. He's only sad, because he feels like he is disappointing you. You know your uncle. He's a stupid overprotective fool. He doesn't want you to get hurt. Even though he knows he could never hurt you. It's like when your father was around your mom when she was human. I don't want you to ever think for a minute that anybody in this family would ever want you to leave."

Jasper came slowly back up the stairs. He stood outside the doorway taking in all of Renesmee's anxiety and sadness. He sent a wave of calm towards her and she visibly relaxed. She nuzzled into my shoulder again. I whispered a quick thanks to Jasper, and he went back down the stairs.

"Thanks Aunt Alice. Now what do we do?" Nessie asked, her smile lighting up again.

"We shop," I said my voice becoming serious and urgent.

"No… we don't." She said laughing.

_Just like Bella. _I thought to myself.

**Well, hope you all liked that. In your review, please tell me which Cullen you might want to see next. I just want to say I haven't forgotten about my school story. I'm just having a hard time coming up with a chapter to top my last one. **

**MSDANCIFY**


End file.
